


Take The Long Way Home

by rosesbuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 PM, A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Tragedy, But not in the way you'd think, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, I PROMISE IT MAKES SENSE, M/M, No Werewolves, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, To An Extent, Train Stations, but also a lot of fluff, but then it goes downhill, hurt everyone tbh, i cried over a fucking scarf while writing this okay, i've never cried so hard writing anything before, its cute, its thiam bc they're both in here, just read it, please read the tags, this is thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: a heartbreaking story of a man and his newly found friendship with a puppy who nips at his ankles at the train station.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Take The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ THE TAGS IF YOU HAVEN'T*
> 
> This story is based off the movie, Hachiko: A Dogs Story, and i decided why not turn it into a (somewhat) thiam story. If you haven't seen the move then you are definitely at a disadvantage for what's to come. The movie is based on a true story and you can easily find the story online and find pictures of the actual dog and the statue they have of him in Japan. It's a really good movie (and story) but its so fucking sad. Sorry for this long note, just trying to get my point across here. But i hope you enjoy!

**_ Friday September 3 _ ** **_ rd _ ** **_ , 2010 _ **

The loud train came to a stop at 5:00 pm and Liam Dunbar, 34, was getting up from his seat, putting his messenger bag around his shoulder and heading off to go home. He was a part-time history professor (Yes, it’s a thing. He only worked 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) at a college that was almost 2 hours away from where he lived. Many people asked him why he didn’t just move closer so he wouldn’t have to take said train and his response was always that he liked where he lived right now and he actually looked forward to riding the train in the early mornings and late afternoons. 

Today was different though. While he normally felt tired after a long day, today he felt particular under the weather because he had a headache coming on and some of his students  jackassery ticked him off a little more than usual. He loved teaching history but there were obviously going to be worse days  than others. 

He got off the train and walked across the platform. His house was only a 10-minute walk from the station. He got up every morning at 6 am in order to catch the train at 6:45 and get to his first class by 9:00. Again, many people asked him why he got up so early, why go through the hassle of it if the train station was just a  minutes' walk , but he liked his routine and didn’t want to change it. 

As he walked across the station platform, he started feeling a scratching feeling at his ankles. He turned around and saw there were others behind him but they were a few feet from him. The scratching feeling didn’t stop as he got to doors of the station. He turned around once more and this time he heard a very quiet growling noise. He looked down to see there was a small black puppy tugging at his shoe strings. 

“Hello  there little guy.” He squatted down to pet the pup. “Did you get lost?” The puppy only titled his head to the side. “Yeah, I’m asking as if you’re going to answer me.” 

The puppy then tried to jump up into Liam’s lap. Liam only laughed at his failed attempts. He picked up the black puppy who looked to be a black lab and probably no more than 7 weeks old and sat him in his lap. The little pup then started tugging at the maroon and black checkered scarf that was around his neck. It was fall so it was beginning to get a bit chilly outside. 

“Hey, that’s not for you to chew on.” Liam tried to take the scarf out of the puppy’s mouth but it got hooked on a sharp tooth and Liam had to unhook it. “You don’t have a collar on so I’m not sure if you have an owner but we’ll see.” 

Liam took the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around the pup because he was starting to shiver a little because of the cold. The puppy started biting and tugging at said scarf again while Liam made his way to the head of the station. He paid no attention to it this time. When Liam asked the station master, Stiles, if anyone came looking for a black puppy, Stiles said no one had come forward. 

“Do you think you could keep him here? Maybe someone will claim him?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t think I could, Professor, he’d be locked in here all night.” Stiles said. “I could take him to the pound in the morning?” 

Liam stared at the man for a few minutes, thinking. 

~~~~~~

Liam was now walking out the station at 5:12 pm with the black puppy in his arms, muttering to himself “Think it’s the right thing to do. It’s the right thing to do.” 

He walked home; it wasn’t too far from the station. Yet again, many people asked him why he walked home and not call a cab or something, just as they did with him taking the train for 2 hours, but his answer was always the same, its routine, he’s used to it, he likes it, and he doesn’t want to change it. 

When he finally arrived home, he took the puppy inside with him so he could take off his bag and take something for his headache. 

His house was nowhere near puppy proof so he couldn’t keep him inside. He knew he would probably only keep him for one night but puppies can do a lot of damage in one night. 

“I’m  gonna have to keep you outside, okay. I don’t want you getting too comfortable here and I don’t want you tearing anything else up like you’ve already done with my scarf.” He took the scarf, which now had a few little holes in it, out of the pups mouth again. The pup whined, but only for a second. 

He didn’t really know what puppies could eat. After roaming in his fridge for 5 minutes, he decided to go with a, hopefully, safe option and cut up an apple. 

After cutting up the apple, which was difficult with a playful puppy on his counter who kept tugging at his jacket sleeves that he hadn't took off yet, he put it in a bowl and grabbed another to put some water in it. He took the puppy with him and grabbed a big warm blanket from his closet. 

He took the puppy with the blanket outside first. He had a reasonably sized shed that he just kept a lot of boxes in. The two large doors on the front made it easy to take things in and out. There was a wooden box that didn’t have any kind of top on it that was about a foot tall that he kept things in but he took them out so he could lay down the blanket and put the puppy in. He closed the shed doors so he could go back inside and get the food and water. 

When he returned, he placed the two bowls in the box with the puppy and added the additional blanket he grabbed while inside. 

The puppy didn’t seem to mind. He had enough space to walk and sniff around. Liam got up and turned the light off but the puppy whined so he turned  it back on. 

“That’s better.” He started shutting the doors again but not before  saying , “Night, buddy.” 

The pup watched Liam go back to his house through the cracks in the shed walls. The pup whined and scratched a few times at the wall but eventually fell asleep. 

**_ Saturday September 4 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2010 _ **

Liam’s friends Mason and Cory were over at this house. They were both playing with the puppy. When they came over, Liam told them about the puppy and Cory almost  _ bolted  _ outside to get him and bring him inside. Cory absolutely loved dogs, especially puppies. 

“ Oh look at that adorable face.” Mason cooed while holding the  puppy's face in his hands and rubbing his ears. 

“Aw thanks babe.” Cory smiled, jokingly. 

“I wasn’t talking to you. But now that you mention it, you do have quite the dog face.” Cory gasped and playfully hit Mason on the shoulder. 

“Liam!” Cory yelled. “If you don’t keep this dog, I will!”

A few minutes later Liam came in holding up a flier that said ‘Puppy Found’ on it with a picture he took this morning of the black pup. 

“Sorry guys. He’s probably someone else’s dog.” Liam sat down and the puppy immediately walked up to him. He reached down to pet him. “I’m  gonna put some of these fliers today, maybe someone will claim him, or I might ask around to see if anyone wants him.” 

“If someone doesn't claim him or want him, I will.” Cory said. 

“I mean,” Mason started. The puppy came back over to him. "as much as I would want to keep him, I don’t think we’d have the time for him. And we  definitely don’t have that big of a backyard for him to run around in.”

Cory made a pouty face but Mason kissed it off of him. 

Liam shook his head at his friends. Mason and Cory were already married. They got married a couple 2 years ago. 

“Well, I  gotta get going. Fliers to put up.” Liam said, standing up from his chair. 

Mason held out his hands. “Give us some of them, cover more ground that way.” Liam thanked him while handing some to them and they said their goodbyes. 

~~~~~~

Liam had stuck up a few fliers here and there. He was now at the pound. He had put the pup in a small backpack with his head sticking out and hoped he wouldn’t jump out. Liam also had his messenger bag around his shoulder and he had on his scarf again (even if it now had a few holes in it that you could barely see) and a jacket on the heavier side since it was cold out. 

“Ah, he’s cute, that’ll help with adoption,” The man working at the pound said. They were beside a truck with quite a few dogs in it. “but uh, we give ‘em two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah, we’re packed. ‘Scuse me.” The Man walked away and Liam walked to the library. There was no way in hell he was letting this cute little puppy possibly die if he doesn’t get adopted within 2 weeks. 

He walked into the library and greeted Lydia, who was the librarian. 

“Hi Lydia.” Liam said, walking up to the counter. 

“Hey, Liam. What can I do for you?”

“Could I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, anything.”

Liam opened the backpack and the pups head popped out. Lydia gasped. “Oh my, look at you!” 

She took the pup out of the bag and sat him on the counter.

“Do you mind?” Liam held up one of the fliers. Lydia shook her head. “Not at all. Where did you find him?” 

Liam walked over to the bulletin board that was hanging in the library and stuck the flier up with one of the thumb tacs. 

“I actually found him at the station. I’m just trying to see if anyone will claim him but he didn’t have a collar on so now it might be will anyone just take him.” 

While Lydia was petting the pup, her cat, Elmer, was watching them. The puppy decided to get a closer look but Elmer swatted at his nose. 

“Elmer! You are so rude.” Liam only smiled. He and Lydia haven’t known each other for very long. He recently started coming to the library more, taking some of his time that he wasn’t in his classroom teaching to read other things that weren’t solely about history. He just recently found out that her and Stiles, the station master, were actually dating and engaged to get married at some time. They hadn’t picked a set date yet. 

“Well, I hope you find this cutie a good home. Have a good day, Liam.”

“You too, Lydia.” He got the pup back in the backpack, his little head sticking out again. 

He walked to the station this  time, he was actually heading to his class to go grade some papers he needed to finish up for the weekend. He didn’t bring a lot of his work home, he surprisingly got it quite a bit of It done on the 2 hour train ride so he could instantly pass out on his bed when he got home. 

He didn’t bring any of it with him home this time since he was getting a headache the day before and he also did  find it somewhat easier to get work done in his class, there were less distractions than at his house. 

Liam got to the big bulletin board by the stairs of the station to put one of the fliers up. As he did so, the pup kept licking his face. 

He walked up the stairs, carrying the backpack with the pup in it, who continued to lick at his chin. Liam could admit that this dog was very cute and sweet, but he didn’t know anything about raising one. 

“Good morning, Mr. Professor.” Scott, the one who ran a little hot dog stand right outside the station selling hot dogs, obviously, coffee and more. 

“Hey, Scott.”

“One sugar, two creams coming up.” Scott now knew Liam’s coffee order since he comes here so often. 

As Liam walked closer, Scott noticed the puppy. “What’ve you got there?”

“A new friend. You want a dog?”

“I prefer cash.” 

Liam smiled. “It’ll be a great guard dog for ya.”

“A guard dog to guard the hot dogs...I don’t think so.” They both laughed. They always had a good time talking to each other at times before Liam had to catch his train. 

"Why do you want a dog, eh?” Scott asked, fixing Liam’s coffee. “ Every day you have to walk him, feed him, clean him, pick up the food. Why the trouble?”

Liam sighed a bit. He got out the right amount of cash to hand Scott. “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Scott.” Liam grabbed his coffee. 

Scott nodded towards him. “My pleasure.” 

Liam walked into the station, going back to the station  master , Stiles, asking him if any news had come about the dog. 

“No, nobody came, nobody showed up, nobody called.” 

“Nobody?” Stiles shook his head. “Strange. Uh. Just one second.” Liam sat the backpack on the counter. Stiles held onto it so it wouldn’t fall. He did pet the puppy though while Liam grabbed one of the fliers. 

“Could you put some of these up for me, please?” He asked. Stiles kindly took them, saying he would put them up. 

Liam thanked him before starting to walk off but Stiles stopped him. “Oh Professor, no  dogs on the train!” 

“No  dogs on the train?” 

“Right!”

Liam walked  off, looking down at the pup in his backpack. “No dogs on the train...right.” 

~~~~~~

Liam was sat on the  train, he was pouring some water he had kept in his messenger bag into  the bottom part that he tore off his  styrofoam coffee cup. 

He looked around, the guy beside him was asleep with his head against the window and no one else was paying him any attention. He slowly reached down and opened up the backpack just a little and the puppy’s head popped out. Liam gave him the water from the cup. He didn’t want him drinking too much just in case the puppy happens to accidently pee in his bag. 

But when he took the water away, the puppy barked. An older lady, the one who was behind him while he walking to Stiles, turned around and looked at him  suspiciously . Liam smiled awkwardly and just sat the cup of water down on the ground so the puppy could drink and not bark. 

The lady turned back around and Liam relaxed back in his seat. 

When he arrived on campus, he took the puppy out of the bag so he could use the bathroom. He was glad dogs were allowed. 

Afterwards, he immediately went to his classroom. As he got in, he turned on the little light above his door. He had it there so if students needed help with anything on a day they weren’t in class, they could come in if the light was on. Sometimes he left it off but most of the time he turned it on whenever he needed to be here on a non-class day. 

He let the puppy out of the backpack again. He went and jumped in Liam’s seat then climbed up on the desk. “You gonna help me grade papers then?” The pup actually grabbed one of the pencils out of his pen and pencil holder and began chewing on it. 

“Well, if you’re  gonna help me,” Liam sat down his messenger bag beside his desk and sat in his chair. He took one of the pens out of the holder. “then you need a pen, not a pencil, okay.” He took the pencil from the puppy and sat the pen down in front of him and grabbed another one for himself. 

The pup stayed on his desk the entire time, even when he had a few students come in. They petted him and usually got distracted because they would ask Liam where he found such an adorable dog. He even asked the students that came in if they wanted him but they all declined since they were trying to focus on their education. 

Thankfully he didn’t have too many papers to grade. But some of the papers did get a few scribble marks on them from when he turned around to grab something and didn’t see the black puppy dragging the pen that was in his mouth across the papers. 

Liam couldn’t even get mad at him. He only laughed. The pup was too adorable. 

They finished up all the grading and left campus. Liam had to sneak the pup onto the train again, this time it went a lot smoother. 

When they got home it was almost 7:30 pm. He was going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. He went ahead and fixed some more food he was hoping the puppy could eat and some water and walked outside to put him back in the shed. He still kept the light on and said goodnight to him. 

But during his shower, he started to hear the wind picking up and it sounding like it was thundering. After he got out, he looked outside to see the leaves in the trees shaking and the doors on the shed were even moving and making a bit of racket. So even though he knew his house wasn’t exactly puppy proof, he went outside anyways and grabbed everything to take the pup inside. 

He took him to a little area he had in his house where he went to relax a lot of the time. He set the wooden box down, trying to careful of not spilling the water but he manages to spill some anyways. He got the pup settled in and as he started trying to walk out of the room, the pup barked and jumped up so he could balance against the side of the box. 

“Stay.” Liam said, backing up to the door. The puppy jumped out and he picked him up and placed him back, saying stay a few more times. When the pup continued to bark and stare at him like he wanted to jump out again, Liam grabbed the remote to the tv that was in the room and turned it on. The pup instantly got distracted by it. 

But...because Liam is who he is, he also got distracted by the tv and sat down on the couch, both him and the puppy watching some show about teenage  werewolves . 

Liam didn’t even flinch when the puppy jumped up on the couch and sat on his lap. He had something in his mouth. It was a scarf. Liam looked  down, he didn’t even know how the puppy found his scarf but he let the dog play with it this time.

After a while, Liam actually went and made himself some popcorn. They continued watching when Liam got back and the puppy snuck some popcorn from his bowl. 

When a black werewolf showed on screen, whose name was apparently Theo, Liam looked at the black pup in his lap that was munching on his popcorn. 

“Hmm...Theo.” The puppy turned his attention to Liam. Liam raised his eyebrows. “Do you like the name Theo?” 

The puppy somewhat responded by crawling up and started to lick his face. “Okay, okay,” Liam chuckled. He scratched the  pupp \- Theo, behind his ears. “Guess you have a name now.” 

They both ended up falling asleep on the couch. While Liam had covered himself with a blanket, Theo was wrapped in Liam’s maroon and black checkered scarf. 

**_ Tuesday  _ ** **_ September  _ ** **_ 7 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2010 _ **

It’s been almost a week and still no one came to claim Theo. Mason and Cory were over at Liam’s house again. They actually helped look after Theo yesterday while he had to go to work. They came by every few hours to check in on him. Liam didn’t want to take him with him to school again because sneaking a puppy on a train wasn’t the greatest idea to do multiple times. 

Now, they were in Liam’s backyard, Liam and Cory trying to get Theo to fetch while Mason watched. 

“Alright, Theo, this is what we’re  gonna do.” Liam was sitting on the edge of the  shed, the two large doors open with Theo sitting next to him. Cory was standing a bit off to the side. Cory was the one who brought the tennis ball from his and Mason’s house. Mason was sitting on the steps of the house. 

“This is ball. Ball. I throw, you go get it, you bring it back, okay? Ready?” Liam tossed the ball out in the yard and Theo ran towards. Though, instead of grabbing it and bringing it back, he only looked at the ball, he looked around the ball and in the leaves on the ground. 

“ Its right there Theo, get it!” Cory said, pointing to the ball. 

Liam laughed. “You’re supposed to grab the ball not stand around and look at it.” 

When Theo still didn’t get the ball, Cory went and grabbed the ball, throwing it and trying to get Theo to go get it. But he still just looked around it and looked at the ground. 

Liam sighed. He got up from the shed and went to grab the ball. He squatted down in front of Theo. “Come on, Theo, you can do this. I know you can.” 

Just as Liam threw the ball, a phone rang from inside the house. “I got it!” Mason yelled since he was the closed to the door. 

Mason walked inside and grabbed Liams phone to answer it. It was an unknown number. 

“Hello...the puppy fliers, yes? Are you the  dogs owner?...No, no  ones come forward yet, we just want to make sure the dog has a good home...Could I get your name and number? I’m sure my friend would want to call  you, I just need to find a pen.” Mason walked around, trying to find a pen.

When he found one on the table, he paused when he looked outside the window. Liam was running around the yard, the puppy, who  _ he  _ named Theo, was chasing after him. When Liam tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground, Theo was jumping on him, licking his face. Liam was laughing and smiling. He looked happier than Mason’s seen him in a while. He knows Liam can push himself a little too far sometimes and ends up burning himself out for a while. But he’s seemed to calm down a lot with the puppy around. Maybe this was a good thing. 

Mason suddenly remembered the other person on the phone. “Oh, hello? I’m sorry about that.” He apologized. “But, actually...the dog’s already been taken, I’m really sorry.”

**_ Monday December 17 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2011 _ **

Liam was walking out of his house to get the mail he didn’t get Saturday. He dropped a thing of mail and suddenly a large black lab named Theo was running out of his doggy door and jumping up on Liam which caused him to drop more mail. 

“I know, Theo! Hi! Stop licking my face!” Theo got down and Liam picked up the dropped pieces of mail as Theo stared at him. “Yeah, okay, you can take it since you made me drop it.” Liam stuck the mail up to Theo who gladly took it in his mouth and they both went inside. 

Its been over a year since Liam (technically Mason) made the decision of keeping Theo. Mason did tell him about the phone call, Liam still says it was the best decision he ever made. 

Afterwards, Liam went to the pet store to buy things that Theo needed: food and water bowls, food, toys. He didn’t buy a collar but he did find a charm type thing that had Theo’s name on  it that went on collars because he was  gonna put it on the scarf Theo seemed to really like and tie it around his neck. 

Liam didn’t know why Theo took a liking to his maroon and black checkered scarf so much when he was a puppy. Maybe it was because the moment Liam found him, he wrapped him in the scarf and made him feel safe. But the scarf has stayed on him since he was a puppy, it fits better now that he’s grown over the past year. 

He really didn’t think he could own and take care of a dog, but he proved himself wrong.

Liam’s parents already knew about Theo. They’ve meet him a couple times already. Since Liam lived a little far off from them, they weren't able to come by too often. The first time they met Theo, it was a complete surprise. Jenna and David showed up at Liam’s front door completely unannounced and was bombarded by a tiny black fluff ball jumping up and scratching at their legs, wanting attention. They instantly fell in love with him. 

But back to the present, it was 6:25 am and Liam was about to head off to work. He went out the back door as usual, Theo following him. 

Theo surprisingly still slept in the shed with his blankets (Liam left the doors open at all times now). Liam did have a doggy door installed in his back door so Theo could come in and out as he pleased, but he still chose to sleep in the shed 7 times out of 10. Usually whenever he slept inside, he slept with Liam on the foot of his bed or on the couch in the living room. 

Another thing Theo still did was not fetch. Liam’s tried and tried, he’s went the internet for answers and even called a few vets. The vets said that it was definitely weird for a lab to not fetch considering they were a breed that was bred with an internal drive to pick up items. They told him to keep trying and guiding him and hopefully one day he would fetch his ball. He even upgraded to a squeaky ball and not a  tennis ball. Still nothing. 

Liam grabbed his messenger bag and put it over his shoulder. He walked out of his house and when he tried to leave through the gate, Theo tried to come with him. 

“No, Theo you can’t go. I  gotta go to work, okay.” Liam scratched Theo’s head before closing the gate. He heard Theo whine but continued his walk to the station. 

But Theo wasn’t having any of it. After about 10 minutes, Theo started digging up the dirt in front of the fence. He dug and dug until he could crawl under. He shook off some of the dirt then started running to the station. 

When Liam arrived at the station, the first thing he did was get his usual coffee from Scott. He went the platform and made his way up the few stairs on the train. He found a seat by the window. The second he sat down, he looked out the window to see a familiar black dog looking at him. 

Liam rushed to get off the train. “Theo?! What’re you doing here? What’re you doing?” Theo jumped up and placed his paws on Liams chest. Liam was petting and rubbing him while he continued to ask why in the world  was he here at the train station. 

“You  gotta go home buddy.” Liam started walking away, Theo was literally walking on his hindlegs, still balanced on Liam, trying to lick his face. “Yes, I know, but you  gotta go home. Go, go home.” Liam started pointing in the direction his house was telling Theo he needed to go back home. “I have to get on the train, Theo, go home.” 

Liam looked  around, the train still hadn’t left. “Okay, come on, you  gotta go. Come on.” He started walking with Theo but got stopped by someone yelling for him. 

“Woah, Professor? You want me to hold ‘ em for you?” Liam turned around and saw Stiles there, nodding towards the train. 

“Yeah, could you?”

“30 seconds!” 

“Thanks.”

Liam kind of jogged a bit to the corner of the station, still telling Theo to go back home while Stiles held the train for him. 

“Go buddy. Go home. Go.” After some attempts, finally, Theo turned and started walking away. 

“He’s really got him trained, doesn’t he.” Stiles said to another worker that was beside him. Liam didn’t hear. 

Liam went back to grab his train but...

“Uh, professor?” Stiles said. Liam turned around and there was Theo, right behind and following him. 

“Oh, no. Okay.” Liam squatted down and Theo instantly went up to him wanting to be pet. Liam looked at Stiles and said, “Thanks anyways.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Alright. Let her go!” 

Stiles then asked if he wanted him to call a cab for him but Liam said he would just walk home. 

~~~~~~

Theo watched as Liam took a shovel and started filling the hole he had dug. It didn’t take too long before Liam put a few boxes in front of where the hole was dug and was able to leave again and catch the next train. 

When Liam finally arrived in his classroom, he apologized for being late. Because it was so out of character for him to ever be late to class, his students obviously started asking questions. He told them it was because of Theo, his dog. Some of them actually asked him if he was talking about that  puppy he had here last year. 

~~~~~~

Theo was laying in the shed, his head resting on his paws. He jerked his head up when he heard the distant sound of a train. He got up and started running, he jumped up on the boxed in front of the fence and used them to  _ jump over the damn fence.  _ Looks like Liam needed a  10-foot fence. 

Theo took off running and arrived at the station.

Lydia, the librarian, saw Theo walking up the stairs. Lydia and Liam were still friends and she loved Theo. This was definitely new seeing him at the station all by himself. 

Next was Scott, he saw Theo while he was serving a customer. “Hey, Theo. What’re you doing here?” 

Theo continued walking. He saw the huge doors that people came out of and went and sat on this brick wall that was right in front so he could see the doors and waited  patiently . 

The train came to a stop and Liam got off. When he walked out of the front doors, he didn’t see Theo right away. Theo ran up to him and jumped up on him. 

“Hey, Theo! Hey, what are you doing here, huh?” 

Stiles was in his office type room and noticed some kind of commotion outside. He looked out his window to see Liam with his dog. Stiles smiled a little and shook his head. 

“He’s been here all day?” Liam asked Scott. 

“No, no, he’s just showed up 2 minutes ago, he went right there.” Scott pointed the brick steps Theo was sitting on. 

“You’re kidding.” Liam said under his breath. “Well, okay, come on then. Guess we’ll go home.” 

“That son of a gun.” Stiles said to himself in his office, watching Liam and Theo walk down the stairs of the station. 

**_ Wednesday December 18 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2011 _ **

Liam was leaving for work, when he opened the gate, Theo walked out with him. 

“No, no, no, T, come on. Back inside. You can’t go, I’m sorry.” Theo did as told and went back inside the fenced in yard. 

But that didn’t stop him from sitting down and staring at Liam with big puppy dog eyes which made Liam pause when shutting the gate. 

He stared back at Theo and could feel himself physically giving in. His lips started to curl into a smile. “Okay...come on.” 

Theo seemed very pleased as he strutted out the gate and started running down the road. Liam called for him and he came running back. 

Liam started laughing as he had Theo chasing after him a bit. They soon found their pace and began their journey to the train station. 

They walked past the meat market, greeting the father and daughter who owned the place, Peter Malia Hale. 

As they got the top of the steps, they were greeted by Lydia and Scott. “Good morning, Mr. Professor.” Scott said. 

“Hey, good morning.”

“Good morning, Liam.” 

Scott handed Liam his coffee, already to go. 

“Come on, Theo.” 

Liam and Theo stopped walking right at the doors. “Alright, Theo. I want you to go straight home, you understand me?” Liam was scratching behind Theo’s ears. “I’ll be home tonight, okay.  So go ahead, go on home.” 

This time, it took only a few seconds before Theo turned around. Scott and Lydia watched,  kind of shocked and impressed as Theo trotted along and down the steps. 

Liam walked in, waving to Stiles who nodded to him. “You have a good one, Professor.” 

While Liam got onto his train, Theo found his way in front of the meat market they walked past earlier. While Theo sticking his nose up, sniffing the meat scent in the air, he didn’t see Malia come out. 

“Theo.” She stuck her hand out which had a piece of cooked meat in it and let Theo eat it. “There you go, but shh. Don’t tell my dad,  okay ?” 

Afterwards, Theo went straight home. 

~~~~~~

It was around 5:00 pm when the train was about to come to a stop. Liam looked out the window, seeing Theo sitting on the brick wall he was sitting on when he first came to the station to meet Liam. Liam smiled to himself. 

He got off the train and walked through the front doors, Theo instantly running up to him and jumping up and licking his face. 

“Okay, come on, let's go home.” 

**_ Sunday December 22 _ ** **_ nd _ ** **_ , 2011 _ **

Liam and Theo were walking on the train tracks. Liam decided ‘Why not?’ and they went out and took a little troll down the tracks. As they walked, Liam started rambling to Theo about history. 

**_ Monday December 23 _ ** **_ rd _ ** **_ , 2011 _ **

Liam walked out of the station. “Hey, T.” Theo barked and went up to him. Theo jumped up and down, Liam did the same, laughing. “Alright, come on, buddy. Let’s go home!” 

**_ Saturday January 4 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

It was Stiles and Lydia’s wedding day. Lydia had invited Liam. Liam asked if he could bring two of his friends he wanted them to meet and they agreed so Mason and Cory. Lydia even told Liam he could bring Theo. 

So while everyone was talking and getting introduced to a few new others, Theo sat in one of the chairs and watched politely. 

**_ Monday January 6 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Liam and Theo were having fun at the station at 5 pm as usual. Theo found some snow that was melting on the ground to be very interesting. 

“You love the snow, huh?” Theo had snow on the tip of his nose from where he sniffed the ground. 

This time they took a bit of a detour on the way home. “Let’s take a walk, you and me. Only the two of us, let’s go. Tell me about something.”

**_ Wednesday January 8 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

As usual, Liam came out of the station. He expected to be jumped on by a large 1 year old black lab, but...Theo wasn’t there. He wasn’t sat on the brick wall he normally is every time Liam gets off the train. 

“Theo?!” Liam called. Theo was nowhere to be seen at the station. 

He rushed home and into his backyard, still calling for Theo. 

While he was calling out for him, he suddenly heard a loud bark. Liam follows it. He realizes the bark is coming from an old garage across the street. Liam goes in the side door and sees Theo

“Theo? What are you- oh  shit. ” 

Now Liam knew why Theo was barking. He was barking at a skunk. 

“Uh, okay.” Liam pulled Theo back a little by his scarf. “You stay there, Theo.” Liam slowly walked over to grab a long broom type thing that was in the corner of the garage. Liam started trying to shoo away the skunk with it but the skunk didn’t even seem bothered by it. 

“Alright then.” Liam guided Theo with him. Liam literally stepped fully over Theo, avoiding going any closer to the skunk, to grab a large box that was piled up on stuff. 

Theo started barking at the animal again while Liam maneuvered enough to throw the box on the skunk, trapping it under. 

Liam waved at Theo, telling him to come on and get out of the garage. And well...that’s what Theo did. He went and jumped partially over Liam’s shoulder, taking Liam down with him, which meant the box came down with Liam and the skunk was out again and it instantly sprayed both of them. 

Liam glared over at Theo. “Thanks.” 

~~~~~~

If you told Liam that he would he have to eventually take a bath in tomato juice because him and his dog (a dog who he never thought he would actually have) got sprayed by a skunk, he would’ve laughed and said you were crazy.

But no, no one was crazy except for Liam (and Theo) who decided to fully get in a bathtub together, filled with tomato juice, only for Mason to tell them the next day that he didn’t have to do that and that the tomato juice thing was actually a myth. 

Let’s just say Liam wasn’t happy about it and he was even more unhappy about how many cans of tomato juice he had to use. He didn’t even know he had that many. 

Liam decided to crack his window that night. “You really think we smell that bad?” 

Theo answered by sneezing. Liam chuckled. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

**_ Friday January 10 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Liam walked out of the station doors, being greeted by Theo jumping on him, happy to see him. 

Scott and Lydia standing at Scotts cart, watching them. “He always greets him right there.” Scott said. “Look.” Lydia looked over and saw the two. 

“ Well isn’t that strange.”

“Come on,  lets go home.” Liam said to Theo. 

“Hey, Mr. Professor.” Scott said as Liam was walking bye. Liam waved at him and smiled. 

“Good night, Liam.” 

“Good night, Lydia.”

“How did you train your dog to do that?” Scott asked. Liam only shrugged as he waked down the steps. 

“Thats amazing.” Lydia said. “Everyday?”

**_ Sunday August 26 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Yes, every single day for the past 9 months, Liam and Theo fell into a system. Theo would walk with Liam to the station, Theo would go home then meet Liam back at the station at 5 pm. Every. Single. Day. 

But today was, in a way, special. Liam’s parents were over because they all were about to meet someone new. 

Liam’s parents had already met Theo last year while he was still a bit of a puppy but obviously still growing. They hadn't been over in a while so in a way they were seeing Theo as a  1 year old lab for the first time. But Theo wasn’t the one they were meeting. 

Liam was practically bouncing off the walls (they were outside). They were waiting for Mason and Cory to arrive with their new baby girl. Mason and Cory always knew they wanted kids and they knew they wanted to adopt. They’ve been in the adoption process for a while and everything was finally set in stone. They had the room set up and everything and they were able to bring her home a few days ago. Liam was now getting to see her for the first time. 

Before Liam knew that Mason and Cory were coming over, he was at the pet store. He had to buy Theo an actual collar because his scarf somehow fell off him and got lost. Liam searched the house but couldn’t find it anywhere. Now Theo had on a blue collar that had a little charm on it that said Theo. 

They were waiting with Theo. When the fence gate finally opened,  they all shot up and went over to them. Cory was carrying the new baby. 

“Well, everyone, meet Audrey Mae Hewitt.” 

“Oh my god, she is precious!” Jenna squealed. 

“She’s adorable you guys.” David said. 

Liam told  them they needed to get inside so the baby wasn’t in the cold, Theo stayed in the shed and watched them go into the house. Once Mason and Cory arrived, Liam didn’t seem to pay Theo any attention afterwards but Liam didn’t seem notice.

**_ Monday August 27 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Liam was confused. Yesterday he realized that while Mason and Cory were over with their daughter, Theo didn’t come inside at all afterwards. Not while they were here, not even after they left. His parents were staying with him for a few days and they even tried to get him to come inside, but now...Liam was more concerned. 

He started leaving for work and he tried to get Theo go with him,  but, he only barked at Liam. 

“Theo? Come on, buddy.” Theo still just stood where he was and barked at Liam again.

“Come on, Theo. What’s going on with you?” When Liam walked closer to him, Theo started backing up away from him. Liam knew Theo wasn’t scared of him in any way, so he didn’t know what was happening. 

“What is it?” Liam asked him again. Theo barked and turned in a circle. “Come ‘ere.” Liam said. He squatted closer to the ground and said it again. This time, Theo did walk over to him and Liam guided him towards him when it seemed like he was about to walk past him. 

Liam started rubbing his ears and scratching his head. “What’s going on with you, huh? What’s the matter?” 

Liam was petting him all over and even kissed the top of his head. “Alright, you okay now?” Liam got up and tried again to get Theo to go with him. He still didn’t go. Liam knew he couldn’t be late so he opted to leave without Theo. 

When he got to the gate, he told Theo this was his last chance to come with him. He didn’t. 

But what Theo did was, go back into the shed and he started digging around in his bed for what he needed. Once he finally found it, he went and he didn’t dig under the fence this time, no, he jumped up on the gate and used his paws to open it. 

~~~~~~

Scott was walking into the library. He greeted Lydia and he gave her, her coffee and donuts she usually had. Scott and Lydia had become pretty good friends.

“ Oh, thank you.” 

When Scott turned and looked out the window, he saw Liam. And only Liam. 

“Where’s Theo?” Scott questioned. 

At that moment, they saw Theo coming up the stairs. He had something in his mouth. 

“Ah, there he is.”

When Liam was just about to walk into the station, he heard a squeaking noise. He looked around and saw Theo coming up behind him. 

“Hey Theo!” Liam started hugging him. “Oh, am I happy to see you.” 

Theo then dropped what he had in his mouth onto Liam’s lap. 

It was the ball. “What did you bring the ball for?” 

Scott and Lydia were still watching from the library window. Lydia laughed when Scott said, “Why’s he giving him a ball?” 

Liam decided to try something. “You  wanna play catch? Alright.” Liam tossed the ball a little ways. “Go get it.” 

Theo went over to it and grabbed in his mouth. “Okay, good.” Liam said. “Now bring it back.”

Theo did. He went straight over to Liam and gave him the ball. Liam was beyond happy. “That’s it! Good boy. That’s all I wanted!” 

Liam stood up and decided to throw it at a longer distance. Theo  immediately went over. 

“Good boy! Okay, bring it back, bring it back.” 

Theo brought it right back. “Oh, what a good boy.” Liam was petting Theo while he licked Liam’s face. Liam noticed Stiles watching them. 

“You see that?” Liam asked. Stiles nodded. “Threw the ball, he brought it right back. First time he’s fetched.” 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Liam petted Theo once more. “I  gotta go to work now. Here,  take the ball. Take it.” 

Theo took it. Liam was about to walk into the station but he heard, “Wait, Mr. Professor!” He turned around to see Scott running up to them, telling Liam he would make him a coffee and sorry that he was a late today. 

“You’re fine Scott, it’s okay, no worries.” Scott started making his coffee anyways. 

Liam couldn’t help himself. “Did you see what he did?” Liam asked, pointing over to Theo who still had the ball in his mouth. 

“I did.”

Theo started trying to give Liam the ball back. “Do you want me to have it? I can’t play anymore right now. I’ve gotta go to work.” But Theo was persistent with giving him the ball. “Alright then, I’ll take the ball.” 

Scott handed Liam’s coffee to him. “Thank you, Scott, I appreciate it.” 

When Liam was about to open the station doors, Theo barked at him again. Liam looked at Theo as he barked again and turned in a circle. 

“Come here, Theo.” Theo went right over to him and started licking his face like he didn’t want Liam to leave. He even climbed up so his front paws were over Liams right shoulder and Liam was petting and scratching his back. 

“Okay, see, it’s alright, it’s alright.” Liam giggled as Theo still licked at his face. “I’ll see you at 5 o’clock alright. There you go.” Liam got up so Theo would get down. “Go home, I’ll be home soon.” 

Theo barked a few more times while Liam opened and shut the station doors. 

~~~~~~

Theo had found his way onto the station platform. He was watching the train leave. Liam hadn’t got off. Theo watched as the train turned the corner of the tracks and disappear from his view. 

~~~~~~

_ A few hours earlier _

Liam was at the front of his classroom, teaching, obviously. He started feeling a little dizzy so he grabbed the squeaky toy that he placed on his desk to give him something else to do with his hands. 

“ So you all remember when we talked about Pax Romana, a period of peace for the Roman Empire that last about 200 years.” As Liam continued his lesson, he still felt off, weird, not right, so he went to stand behind his desk chair, having to hold onto it because he felt out of breath. 

He decided it might be better to sit down so he went around and sat on the edge of his desk. He was squeaking the toy just a little bit so it wouldn’t make too much noise. 

But after a while, sitting didn’t seem right so when he stood up to walk around again, he fainted and fell straight to the floor. 

All his students were up out of their seats, some asking what’s wrong with him and some saying it looked like a heart attack. 

~~~~~~

Theo was sitting on the brick steps as usual, waiting for Liam to walk through the doors. As he waited, a few strangers came up and petted him. People already knew about Theo. The frequent users of the train knew him by name, and were now greeting him, telling him hi, bye, asking how he was. Some even told him they would see him tomorrow. 

But Theo stared at the big double doors of the station. Stiles looked out his window and saw Theo there. He looked at his watch and it was past 5 pm. He was confused. Where was Liam? 

Another train had arrived and It was finally night time. Scott was packing up his hot dog stand for the night. He saw Theo still laying down on the brick steps. 

“Good night, Theo.” Theo watched as Scott walked down the stairs of the station to leave. 

A few minutes after Scott left, a car pulled up next to Theo. Mason got out while Cory stayed in the car. 

“Hey buddy.” Mason rubbed at his eyes. “You ready to go home?” 

They were back at Liam’s house. Theo was in the shed watching from through the cracks in the walls into the window of the house. He saw Jenna, Liam’s mom, crying with David, her husband and Liam’s step dad, trying to comfort her.

Mason and Cory were also in the house. Both of them seemed to be crying, trying to comfort each other. Their baby girl, Audrey, was over at their house with Mason’s parents. 

Theo whined  throughout the night. 

**_ Tuesday August 28 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

The next morning, Jenna went out to the shed. She opened it to see Theo laying down. 

“Hey, Theo.” She sat beside him, sniffling. “Are you alright?” She started petting him and he looked up at her. 

She tried not to talk anymore, in order not to cry. A few minutes later, David came out of the house. 

“Jenna...time to go Honey.” 

Jenna looked down at Theo. She petted his head and told him they would be back through the tears in her eyes. 

Her and David walked out the front of the house, where they met Mason and Cory. They were all in black clothing. 

While they all left, Theo stayed in the shed. But when he heard the train, he took off. Getting to the station at 5 pm and sitting on the brick steps and watched the doors. 

He watched person after person, people after people go in and out. But none were the person he was waiting for. 

Night came again, Theo still sitting there. 

This time, when Stiles came out, he saw Theo and sighed. He kneeled down in front of Theo and they stared at each other. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Look, you don’t have to wait anymore.” Stiles shook his head. “He’s not coming back.” But Theo didn’t seem to understand what he was saying. 

Stiles got up and petted Theo on the head. “Alright Theo, you do what you’ve  gotta do.” He petted Theo one more time before leaving and Theo continued to stare at the doors. 

**_ Saturday September 15 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012  _ **

Jenna, David, Mason, and Cory were staring at the packed-up boxes. 

Mason looked over to Jenna, she was holding something in her hands. Mason asked her what it was and she held up a maroon and black checkered scarf. “I found in his room.” 

Mason tried to hold back his tears as he motioned for Jenna to hand it to him. “It was his but Theo wore it a lot when he was a puppy. He actually put him in it the first time he found him at the station. Theo lost it a couple months ago.” 

He looked around the house to see where Theo was. He was in the, what used to be, living room. “Hey, buddy. Remember this?”

Mason held the scarf up to Theo so he could smell it. Theo instantly recognized it and barked. Mason unhooked the blue collar he had on and pulled off the charm and put it on the scarf. He put the scarf around him, the little charm that said Theo hanging down. Theo whined. “I know, Theo. I know.” He grabbed the dog leash and hooked it on a part of the scarf. “Let’s go. You’re gonna be with us now.”

Everyone walked out the house. There was a moving truck that had boxes already in it. They were putting in the last few. Cory had a box in his hands that said Theo on the front. Audrey was already in the car in the backseat. 

They gave Jenna and David a big hug before leaving. Jenna and David knew they wouldn’t be able to take care of a dog and now since having a new addition the family, Mason and Cory had gotten a bigger house so Theo would be staying with them now. 

Theo had his head on the backseat, looking out the window at the house as they drove off. 

**_ Monday September 17 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Theo was in the living room floor of Mason and Cory’s house. Audrey was on the floor beside him with Mason sitting on the couch. 

Cory soon was coming through the door and Theo took his chance and bolted out the door. Cory dropped what he had in his hands and ran after him. Theo was already half way down the street. 

Theo ran through the woods and soon found himself running down the train tracks. He didn’t come to his normal stop, he stopped under a bridge where the tracks went and sat on the side of them, and waited. 

After a while it started to get dark and Theo started following the tracks again. He came across a few abandoned trains and made himself comfortable under one on the cold ground. 

**_ Tuesday September 18 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Theo was startled awake by a train racing by. He waited until he could get out from under the current train he was under and walked the tracks again. This time he made his way home. 

He could hear people talking as he entered the familiar gate. The first thing he saw was the shed. But he didn’t see what he wanted. 

There were other people here. One said, “Looks like you’ve got your first visitor.”

A man walked over to him. “Hey, buddy. Came to welcome us to our new home?” But Theo turned around and ran off. 

He made his way to the station and ran up the stairs. 

“Hey, Theo!” Scott said. “What’re you doing here?” 

Theo didn’t pay him, or Lydia who was also there, any attention. He went straight to the brick steps. 

“I thought he moved away?” Lydia said. 

“He did.” 

Of course, Lydia and Scott (and Stiles) were upset about the news and seeing Theo both made them smile and broke their hearts a little. 

“Here you go.” Scott came up to him and tried to feed him a part of a hot dog but Theo didn’t take it. He tried a few more times, but he didn’t budge. 

Stiles came out of the double doors, looking over at Scott and Theo. “Where’d he come from?” 

“He just showed up.”

Stiles went over to Lydia and wrapped an arm around her. “How long is this  gonna go on?”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

A car pulled up and Mason and Cory got out, running over to Theo, glad to see him again. 

“How long has he been here?” Mason asked. Scott told him the same as the others. He just showed up not too long ago. Mason nor Cory had never meet Scott before. 

“You ready to come back home?” 

Cory put the leash back on Theo and Mason took it and started walking away after saying hi to Lydia and Stiles. 

Before Cory could leave, Lydia stopped him. “Take good care of him.” 

“We’re  gonna try.”

**_ Thursday _ ** **_ September 20 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Mason went out to feed Theo. Theo still liked to sleep outside and since Mason and Cory didn’t have a shed like He used to, they bought Theo a big enough dog house for him to be comfortable. They even got dog doors installed on their doors about a week ago when they knew Theo would be staying with them. 

Mason sat the bowl of food on the ground, Theo just stared at it. 

“I think about him to.” He told Theo. “ Every day .”

Just then, a train sound came and Theo popped his head up and went over to their gate, scratching at it. Mason went over and petted him on the head. 

“You know we love you, Theo. We want you to stay here with us.” Mason wiped at one of his eyes. “But if you have to go, that’s okay to.” 

Mason then started opening up the gate. Theo licked at his hand that was on the gate door. Mason smiled and Theo took a step out and looking back at Mason. 

“Bye, Theo.” 

And Theo ran. 

It began raining a little on his way to the station. When Scott saw him, he sighed. "Good afternoon, Theo." 

Theo went to the brick steps. He watched a lot of people come out. None of which who he was waiting for. 

Theo went for a stroll. He found himself at the meat market. He hadn't been in quite some time. He scratched on the door and one of the owners of the store, Peter, came out. “Hey, Theo.” And gave him a scratch behind the ears and a piece of cooked meat. “Don’t tell Malia.” 

Night time again and Scott was saying good night to Theo. ..again . Theo made his way back to the abandoned trains and made himself comfortable under one. 

**_ Friday September 21 _ ** **_ st _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

Theo was sat on the brick steps when another dog came up to him. He didn’t really seem to interested as the owner of the white poodle called her dog back over to her. 

Inside the station, Stiles was at this desk when someone came up to him. “Hey uh, excuse me sir?.” 

“Hm?” 

“That dog out there.” 

“Yeah?”

“Is that the dog I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

Stiles nodded. “What’s it to you?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Nolan Holloway. I’m a reporter writing for the newspaper, because they still have those for some reason.” He reached his hand out for Stiles to shake. “I’ve been hearing a lot talks about him on the train. I was wondering if I could write a story on him.” 

Stiles thought for a second before saying why not. They walked out of the station, Nolan asked Stiles name. 

“Stiles Stilinski. S-t-i-l-i-n-s-k-i.”

Stiles went over to sit beside Theo and Nolan began asking questions. 

“So, Stiles, where does he live?”

“Well, we don’t really know, he comes and goes. His owner used to live a few minutes down the road, I think it was down the road.”

“ Nobody bothers him?”

“No, we put up with him. His name is Theo. People have started to recognize him as well and they tell him hi every so often.” 

“So, why isn’t Theo with his owner?” Nolan asked, writing in his  journal . 

“Uh.” Stiles looked down at Theo. “His owner died, not too long ago. Me and my wife knew him, and Scott over there at the hot dog stand also knew him. He found Theo here at the station when he was just a puppy. They got into a routine, every day Theo would be here waiting...”

Stiles continued to tell what he knew about him and Theo. 

“Wow...” Nolan said. “You keep saying ‘He’. Are you referring to the owner?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

“What was his name, if that’s okay?”

“Li-”

“Oh shoot, I’m about to miss my dead line!” Nolan cut him off when he looked at his watch. “I’m so sorry, but could I get a picture of Theo, for the newspaper?” 

“Course.”

Stiles scooted over a little so Nolan could snap a picture of Theo.

~~~~~~

Later that night, Scott went over to Theo before leaving. “Come on, mister.” He sat beside Theo and fed him bites of hot dog. 

**_ Saturday September 22 _ ** **_ nd _ ** **_ , 2012 _ **

“See you tomorrow, Theo.”

“Bye, Theo!”

“How you doing, Theo?”

Many people continued to greet Theo as they came in and out of the train station. 

Theo still sat on the brick steps. Waiting. Day after day. Month after Month. Year after year. Season after season. 

He waited. 

**_ Thursday _ ** **_ August 27 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2020 _ **

Mason and Cory were sat in front of the headstone that said “In loving memory of Liam Dunbar”

“It’s been close to 10 years...can you believe it?” Cory asked. Mason had an iron grip on his hand as he let a few tears fall down his cheeks because he missed his best friend. 

~~~~~~

Theo, now almost 10 years old, was walking at the station. He was old now and had dirt over him. He didn’t seem to mind it. 

As he walked by, every few people would say hi to him. He made his familiar path up the stairs of the station. 

“Good day, Theo.” Scott told him. Theo walked up to the brick steps. 

Mason and Cory were walking past the library. They hadn’t been there in a long, long time. They fully moved away from the town and everything, they had to take the train here. When they got off this morning, they didn’t see who they were looking for so they headed to Liam’s grave. 

Now, they could see who they were looking for. They really couldn’t believe it. They saw the newspaper articles written about it but  its been almost 10 years, they didn’t think he’d even be here. 

They walked up and saw him sitting there, on the brick steps. 

“T-Theo?” Mason said. Theo turned to look at them. They walked up slowly, “Hey, Theo.” Cory said. He stuck his hand out for Theo to sniff it, Mason did the same. 

“ Oh, you poor thing.” Mason said, trying to hold back tears once he saw the familiar scarf and charm around Theo’s neck. It also had dirt on it. “You’re still waiting.”

Mason sat down slowly beside  Theo, Cory did the same on the other side. They both started petting him. 

Mason noticed someone he didn’t really recognize looking at them. The man was at the hot dog stand. Mason thought he remembered him from a while back. 

Stiles then looked out the station window, seeing Mason and Cory, who he or Lydia haven’t seen in a very long time, hugging and petting Theo. 

“If it’s alright, could we wait with you for the next train?” Cory asked through tears and Theo yawned. They took that as a yes. “Thanks.” Mason said. 

Scott didn’t know who they were but he thought he recognized them as some of Liam’s friends. They’ve never meet but that didn’t stop Scott from having to turn away so they didn’t see him wipe away a few tears of his own. 

So, the three of them decided to wait. 

**_ Saturday September 12 _ ** **_ th _ ** **_ , 2020 _ **

Theo was laying down under the train, it was close to 1 am. He heard the familiar raddle of a train coming by (a train that wasn’t even going to the station. But Theo didn’t know that) and he got up with the strength that he had and began his way down the tracks. 

He finally made it to the stairs of the station, his charm on his scarf swaying in the wind. He made it to the brick steps he’s been coming to for the past 10 years and stared at the double doors that never seemed to make him happy when they opened anymore as he laid down. But this time, instead of waiting, he remembered.

_ “Hello  _ _ there _ _ little guy. Did you get lost?”  _

_ “Good boy!” He heard as he went and grabbed the ball.  _

_ “I have to get on the train, Theo. Go home.” _

_ “Let’s take a walk, you and me. Only the two of us.” _

_ “Theo?" _

Theo looked up as the _ doors opened.  _ _ “Th _ _ eo!” Theo ran over to him. “Hey, boy.” He jumped up and started licking his face. _

The distant sound of a train played in the background. This time, Theo didn’t hear it and he didn’t open his eyes again. All he heard was, 

_ “Come on, let’s go home.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if i made you cry. i suffered through watching this movie 3 times to get everything right for the story so now you have suffered with me.


End file.
